


Rebellion

by Maulvath



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Kinda, Kissing, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuri, but fails, mordred try to cuck artoria, oyakodon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maulvath/pseuds/Maulvath
Summary: Depressed after Artoria Lancer finally got in a relationship with her beloved master, Mordred finds herself struggling with what to do...When advice comes from the most unexpected source; Merlin. You’d think after everything that happened, she’d learn not to listen to the mage of flowers...





	Rebellion

Mordred sat alone in the middle of the cafeteria. She glanced at the clock by the entrance, merely shrugging as she realized how early it was. She mindlessly moved her spoon within her coffee, it had long since grown cold.  
Depression was something Mordred knew well, she understood its inner workings, and she knew how it could affect her...Yet, today it felt different. She didn’t want to do anything today; Usually she would just stand and act, no matter how vile the action would be. She had rebelled against her dear father for this very reason!  
But today...today she had no strength. She sighed, a long and deep sigh, that seemed longer than any she ever had. What was this pain in her chest? What was this feeling that tortured her so much?

-“You’re jealous of course.”  
A voice took her out of her stupor, she turned hastily, almost jumping. She found Merlin behind her, one of his fake smiles plastered on his face as he looked to her as he would a child.

-“Don’t be ridiculous! What would I be jealous of?!”

The mage only chuckled, shaking his head as he sat by the table, he took her coffee without a care in the world, using his magic to warm it up as he brought the cup to his lips.

-“Of Artoria and master of course. You love him don’t you? It must be hard to see them together.”  
Her teeth clenched, so did her fists. She didn’t know what prevented her from punching the mage in the face...Perhaps it was then that she understood how right he was. Perhaps it was the reason she didn’t storm off, perhaps she hoped to receive advice. Mordred couldn’t tell, her mind was too preoccupied by the thumping of her chest, by the memory of Ritsuka, laughing with her father as they sat in this same hall many hours ago. There was no doubt, she thought. As the memory played out, the same pain filled her chest, she found herself wishing to be back at Camlan, being pierced by Rhongomyniad was a clemency compared to the atrocious sting of love.

-“Well then, why don’t you do something?”

Merlin’s words brought her again, out of the depth of her thought. She didn’t say anything, merely looking at him.

-“You’re the knight of betrayal no? Then why don’t you, um. Betray?”

Wait was he suggesting that she should...You know? No. Yes? Perhaps?! She found herself thinking about the idea, it was her nature as a servant, yes she told herself that—She was the knight of betrayal—there was nothing else she could do, it was absolute logic.

-“Ah?! I-I don’t love him! Don’t be stupid! B-But, I may consider it, ah, as a good lesson for my father!”

She said with a nod, succeeding to convince herself as well as she did the mage, it was clear that Merlin saw past the figure of her lies. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he shrugged.  
-“Well if you were to do that, know that Artoria will be busy at a meeting with the rest of the knights tonight, we shall speak of the next singularity. Thus Master will be alone, in his room. Lonely too...You could, well, seduce him.”

S-Seduce! Seduce he said! He had to mean lewd stuff! That fucking pervert mage...Damn it, he was right though! Her father had a better body, a better personality! If she couldn’t do something so simple, then she didn’t de...No, um well. It was just the best way to g-give a lesson to her father. Nothing else of course...Hell she hated how much her mind was mush right now. Mordred took a deep breath. She was better than a fucking teenager, she was a proud knight of the round table, the legitimate heir to goddamn KING ARTHUR. Love? Pshht! Y-Yeah, she’ll just seduce him, then throw him away like trash! Yup, a good option! Ignoring the aching of her heart at the thought of a lonely crying Ritsuka, she shook the image and left. Not even looking to Merlin, nor noticing the wicked mischievous smile on his face.

\- - - - -  
The rest of the day went so slowly that she thought herself to be crazy. She spent the time in her room, looking at the clock. Why did it move so slowly?! The stress of what was to come was accumulating, growing. More than once, Mordred screamed, scratching her hair. More than once did she go for a run or to train, only to find herself unable to focus. She waited, she waited, and she waited. But eventually...There it was. The clock hit 8 P.M and she left her room for the long hallways of Chaldea.  
Mordred was wearing her usual outfit, her short blue jeans hugging her body while her small white top covered barely her breasts. Damn it, she wore that outfit all the time but she had never realized how fucking naked she felt. Why the hell did it come up now?! Her thoughts as a whole were in a jumble, her cheeks were red, she didn’t know what she’d say once she moved past the door to his room. Perhaps she should jump him and do the deed? No probably not. Then what? What should she say? What should she fucking say?! As she reached his room, she stopped, almost deciding to go back. Her heart beat more than it ever did, even the tension of fighting her own father, had been a tingle compared to the current beating of her heart.  
But she couldn’t stop. She was a prideful one, a knight! A knight she say! So she opened the handle and entered the room.  
Mordred took a deep breath, he was here. Ritsuka sat on his bed looking up at her from what seemed to be a PDA. She took a step forward, uncaring of the door closing behind her.

-“Ah, um! Y-You! GET NAKED!”

Damn it! She should have asked to Gawain for advice, or Lancelot! Fuck her! Gudao looked at her with a surprised expression, appearing rather confused. Of course he would! She asked him to get naked out of the blue! Damn it damn it!

-“So you were right...I didn’t notice”

Yet his words, surprised Mordred in turn. What did he mean? What had she said? What didn’t he notice? All her questions were suddenly answered as she felt a pair of hand grabbing her arms. Ah that smell, c-could it be? Mordred knew this presence behind her.

-“Father?! I thought you had a meeting with Merlin?!”

Artoria didn’t answer her, only gripping tightly to the knight’s arms. She looked to her master, shaking her head.

-“You must be more aware master, she was looking at us last time. I hear she remained depressed in the mess hall the entire night.”

A guilt-filled expression crossed Ritsuka as he looked at her with some sort of pity. Damn it, damn it! Why did he look at her like that! Her cheeks turned red as she weakly tried to shake off her father.

-“N-No! Hey that’s not true! I don’t give a s...Wait father!! Were you the one to send Merlin?”

Artoria chuckled, a chuckle Mordred had never heard before. It wasn’t so much evil as it seemed to carry an edge she never felt. It wasn’t bad though, it was a form of assertiveness, something forbidden, that she couldn’t show to her. It made a shiver run down her spine as Artoria spoke, again ignoring the knight.

-“Well then Ritsuka, take your responsibilities. While I am normally more careful around Merlin, his idea has merit.”

The master stood, quietly so. He seemed red, as embarrassed as she was. What the fuck was happening? Why was he walking toward her? Fuck those two to ignore her like that. She opened her mouth about to protest as she suddenly hear a whisper in her ears.

-“Daughter of mine. You never could be king.”

The abruptness of the words left Mordred speechless, her teeth clenching as she felt a sense of void fill her being. The urge to rebel, the urge to rampage.

-“But today you have a chance to prove me otherwise—“

Wait what? What? The words shocked her enough, but it was the sight of Ritsuka beginning to remove his belt that shocked her the most. Artoria forced her to her knees, her face in front of his crotch. Red filled her cheeks, yet she remained immobile. No matter how fucking embarrassed she was...She couldn’t ignore what she heard.

-“W-What do you mean?”

She asked, her tone growing quiet, serious. Artoria knelt next to her putting her hands on Ritsuka’s pants, she pulled them down suddenly, taking his underwear with the motion. His half-erect manhood almost hitting Mordred’s face, as it fell in front of them both.

Mordred was immediately entranced. It was her Master’s precious parts, a man’s...It had a strong smell of sweat, it was to be expected after all...Master had worked hard today, he had a bout with Leonidas just a few hours ago—  
It was strange, her thoughts were calm in their frenzy. She couldn’t think of anything but his manhood, and her father’s words. The two switched, alternated, and as Artoria finished speaking, merged.

-“A king should know how to handle a man. Prove to be better than me and I will recognize you. That’s right...I will give you both Master and Britain”

Her promise was worthless. Anyone would have known that, Artoria no longer hada claim on Britain, and Ritsuka would likely not base his choice on mere sex. But...At that moment, Mordred wasn’t quite rational. She only heard the promise of her father, she only saw his manhood here in front of her, the strong smell filling her nostrils, a mysterious heat gathering in her own crotch. She knew she had to do something, she knew she couldn’t lose.

She deliberated about what to do when Artoria took the first move. Grabbing Ritsuka manhood she gave a long lick from the base to the tip, her hand gently stroking him. Mordred heard a small moan escape his lips.

Ah...She couldn’t lose—  
She wanted to win, to prove her father wrong. She wanted to have HIM moan like she did...no, even more. She wanted him to scream her name, she wanted to possess him, to claim him. To erase her father from him.  
Mordred moved forward, almost pushing Artoria as she gave a tentative lick to the tip of his penis. It was almost a shock surging through her, spreading to all the corners of her body.  
How good did it fucking feel...And how could his penis be so fucking good.

She ignored the small chuckle from Artoria, the king of knights leaving Ritsuka’s shaft to her daughter as she moved down, lapping at one of his balls while fondling the other with a hand. It was her chance. Mordred grabbed hold of his shaft, and began to take it within her mouth. The taste, the smell, all filled her perfectly as she began to move it in and out of her mouth, her tongue with each passage, desperately searching for his weak spots.

Mordred was surprisingly gifted, and it wasn’t long before she could hear Ritsuka’s moan, the master putting a hand on their face as both mother and daughter worked to bring him pleasure. Mordred began to accelerate, she had a pretty good idea of which part of his manhood were the most sensitive. She moved her tongue alternatively between two of them, she had him.

-“Don’t be naive!”

Suddenly however, Artoria pushed her. The king suddenly moved from his balls to the tip of his manhood, she began to bob her head up and down, Mordred looking with a sort of fascination as her “father” worked on the man she so desperately loved. Once more jealousy filled her heart, mixed with a sort of guilty incestual pleasure. She couldn’t let her finish him off though. Mordred slammed her body against her mother, It didn’t push her completely out of the way but it made her lose her grip on his cock, she wouldn’t waste the opportunity grabbing it harshly, she turned his manhood toward her, Beginning to lick the tip while stroking him vigorously. Mordred began to feel something, leaking from the tip, it had an odd salty taste...but not one she hated. It was good she thought, she didn’t know what it meant...but it had to be good. She looked up as she sucked, looking at his expression of pure ecstasy, she felt pride fill her being.

Artoria in the meantime couldn’t help but look at her daughter with a bit of pride. So far, everything was going according to her plan...She moved next to her daughter, beginning to struggle with her to lick at the tip...In the end though, Mordred was the winner of this first trial. Gudao grabbing hold of her head, he came within the girl’s mouth.

To say the least, Mordred was surprised. The last thing she expected was to suddenly feel...Well, someone cum. Her mouth was suddenly filled with a salty substance, master’s penis endlessly releasing its content. Mordred swallowed it all, she would accept everything he had. Before doing so, she couldn’t help but look at her father, smugness reflecting upon her eyes. She couldn’t have expected what came next.  
Her lips were suddenly taken. Artoria grabbing her and forcing her own upon her. Using the shock to move past the defenses of her mouth, Artoria’s tongue struggle to take back her master’s seed, Mordred realized soon after, fighting back, her own tongue meeting with her mother’s, to occupy it enough time for her to swallow.

As both girls broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them, it was no surprise to see that Ritsuka was still very much hard.

-“W-What was that...”

Mordred said to her mother, struggling to gather her breath as Artoria wiped her mouth casually.

-“A king must also know how to handle a woman.”

Mordred clenched her teeth, still it had to be her victory. She stood up, chuckling as she spoke.

-“W-Well anyway! I made him cum so it’s my victor—“

She didn’t finish her sentence, rather she couldn’t. Artoria pushed her with a sudden abruptness onto the bed, pushing her pants down to reveal her ass to Ritsuka. The master wasn’t disappointed with the sight, her white pale ass was beautiful and toned, her forms while far less impressive than the mother had a certain charm unique to the rebellious knight. He couldn’t help but gaze at her, surprised as he Saw Artoria spank her loudly, the other knight releasing a loud yelp.

-“Do not be foolish. You won the preliminary round, there is still another to go. Master will take you now.”

Mordred turned crimson. Still it had to happen, she understood that it was the logical step, even though she had tried not to think too much of it....S-She was ready! She nodded, about to speak as she was again interrupted. This time however, it wasn’t with words, but with the curious sight of Artoria sitting in front of her and...Spreading her legs. Mordred saw beneath her skirt, white panties soaked with juices. She couldn’t utter a word. She couldn’t think anymore. The forbidden sight of her father, the delicious apple of incest that was there in front of her.

-“What are you...”

But Artoria pushed her suddenly against her panties, the sweet smell of her father’s filling her nostrils. It was far different than Master’s penis...This time, she smelled something akin to a fruit, it was delicious, the fragrance seemed to spread through her entire being as her body shuddered. She completely forgot of her naked butt, and hardly felt Master’s hand that began to roam on her perky ass.

-“A king must know how to please a woman. Lick.”

The commanding voice of her father boomed within her ears, spreading sweetly within her mind. She didn’t hesitate any longer. The wish to please her father, to win their bet....And of course, the guilty pleasure found in the situation. Mordred began to lick her father’s womanhood. At first, she did so through the panties. Her tongue lapping at her juices, like a dog would a bowl of water. Artoria slightly moaned, a sound so good, so perfect.

Mordred took a deep breath, stopped in her movement as she heard Ritsuka speak behind her.

-“I will enter you Mordred...I-I’ll go slowly at first so...”

He didn’t say much else, his manhood moving past her lower lips. She felt an odd foreign sensation, something beginning to invade her, her body seeking to fight, closing its doors—until a slam penetrated her defenses.

Mordred released a loud yelp. Her nature as a heroic spirit, luckily dulled the pain she could have felt. She felt him move within her, as she was made to lick her. An odd sensation of bliss filled her entire being. One that made the pain in her nether region—something already slowly fading—to become a drop in an ocean of pure bliss. As Ritsuka accelerated his movement, his hips slamming with her own, his hands roaming lustily over her ass, as if to explore every inch of them; she felt Artoria moan once more. Her father moved her panties to the side, pushing Mordred’s face deeper within her cunt. The taste—already one she would forever remember—was when taken directly, something she would already consider as her favorite beverage.

Again, her master slammed into her, she yelped as suddenly he spanked her...Damn it, she hated to admit it, but the stinging of her ass made her feel good. An odd sensation beginning to overcome her entire being, threatening to eventually overcome her. No, she thought. She wouldn’t be the first one brought to orgasm. Mordred decided to focus on her father. She had already memorized each spot that made her squeal...How could she not, those sounds were a chorus that made her entire existence fucking worth it. She began to focus on them, as she did with her master. She heard Artoria moans increase, become increasingly frequent as her legs moved around her head, tightening around her.  
Another spank hit her ass as Ritsuka accelerated, moving deep within her, hitting her womb...it would be quite close.

The first to orgasm was...Well, sadly it was Mordred. She couldn’t resist, her goddamn master was hitting her too deep and too fast. Each of his spank releasing a wave of pleasure that with each thrust, created something bigger. Better.

As Mordred screamed lewdly and loudly, her womanhood tightened around Ritsuka’s, she felt her mind become white with pleasure, her entire body refusing to answer. She felt her legs stretch without her consent as she struggled to regain control. Luckily, the mechanical actions of her tongue didn’t require much thought, and she was able during her orgasm, to bring Artoria to her own, while the tightening of her cunt around her master’s manhood, made him cum as well.

Mordred felt Artoria’s juices flow from her delicious womanhood, she felt Ritsuka fill her, his seed moving to her deepest parts. The situation however, created as well, a unique opportunity. Since her orgasm was first, it also ended first. She was left in a situation of momentary power, her father busy moaning, Ritsuka too passive to do much--  
Mordred didn’t intend to let it go to waste. She jumped forward onto her mother, the sudden weight in the middle of her orgasm throwing her off balance, Artoria fell back onto the bed, Mordred didn’t even leave a chance to understand what happened, she suddenly sat on her face, her abused womanhood leaking seed over the king’s face.

-“Let us see if you do better than me then! Father.”

Mordred didn’t let her answer, she instead began to grind her womanhood onto her face, she felt her master’s seed, moving onto her father’s face. It filled her with even more arousal than before as she began to feel Artoria lick.

-“Oy master, what are you doing?! Fuck her!”

Ritsuka appeared to be in a daze, the sight of mother and daughter engaging in such lesbianism filled him with more arousal than before. His soldier at attention, he didn’t bother to go slowly this time, penetrating Artoria and moving for a final battle at all the speed his body could muster. Sparring with Leonidas was beginning to feel easy now.

As he pounded her father, Mordred felt good, in control. That didn’t quite last sadly, as Artoria happened to be far better at pussy licking than she had anticipated.

-“D-Damn you’re so good at this f-father!”

Artoria licked the cum within Mordred’s hole, her tongue expertly exploring her weak spots, while her muffled moans created pleasurable moans for the knight. As Mordred eventually came, her womanhood releasing succulent juices for her father to lick, she understood that the battle had only begun.

In the end as morning rose, Ritsuka had been drained. Both Mother and Daughter covered in cum, licked each other clean as he watched the incestual feast. The girls had stopped fighting, by now it was clear that they had reached a sort of understanding in the heavenly hell that had befallen him.

-“We should invite the alter next time”

Mordred said kissing her father, happiness felt her being, she was acknowledged, she had never thought of it before but in the end, why would she rebel...When she could have both her beloved father, and her beloved master?

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my first smut story on the Archive, i hope you enjoyed it! I always thought it was a shame that Artoria and Mordred didn't have more lewd fics together, i hope it could scratch the itch for people! As a side note, i take smut and non smut commissions, so if you enjoyed this story don't hesitate!


End file.
